


more than love

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy streckt Oliver den kleinen Finger entgegen, als sie ganz hinten oben auf der Quidditchtribüne sitzen. Oliver ist verwirrt, aber streckt seine Hand nichtsdestotrotz aus, um Percys zu ergreifen.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 2





	more than love

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskalender 2016](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/89569.html)
> 
> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Percy x Oliver | 10: A Shy Kiss «
> 
> _This is more than love_  
>  _The reason that the sky is blue_  
>  [[#_2599](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=336182#t336182)

Percy streckt Oliver den kleinen Finger entgegen, als sie ganz hinten oben auf der Quidditchtribüne sitzen und sie das erste Spiel der Saison, in dem Gryffindor nicht antritt, ansehen. Oliver zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht verwirrt aus, aber trotzdem streckt er Percy seine Hand entgegen und will seinen kleinen Finger ergreifen, aber Percy schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf und legt seinen kleinen Finger um Olivers, dann lächelt er nervös (und stirbt innen ein kleines bisschen, weil er noch nie die Initiative ergriffen hat und sich ein bisschen dafür schämt, es hier und jetzt zu tun).

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragt Oliver, gerade laut genug, dass Percy ihn hören kann, aber nicht so laut, dass jemand anders sich zu ihnen umdrehen würde. »Wir müssen nicht …« Doch Percy schüttelt den Kopf und seine Wangen färben sich rot, während er seinen Griff um Olivers Finger noch ein bisschen verstärkt und näher an Oliver heran rutscht ( _weil es kalt gewesen ist_ , wird er sagen, als sein Bruder Charlie ihn später fragt, und _weil der Wind so heftig gewesen ist_ ).

»Hufflepuff schlägt sich gut«, sagt Percy, weil gerade erst durchgegeben wurde, dass Hufflepuff mit sechzig Punkten führt, aber eigentlich hat er gar keine Ahnung, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, Oliver von der Seite zu betrachten und nicht zu wissen, wie das Spiel überhaupt funktioniert. »A-also, nicht so gut wie Gryffindor natürlich.« Er stottert, weil er Angst hat, Oliver zu nahe getreten zu sein. Schließlich sollte er seinen besten Freund unterstützen, der so leidenschaftlich für seine Mannschaft eintritt und der jedes Jahr so am Boden zerstört ist, wenn Gryffindor nicht den Hauspokal gewinnt.

Oliver lacht und rückt noch näher an Percy, sodass sie sich überall zumindest ein bisschen berühren. Percy spürt Olivers Schal an seinem Gesicht und Percy wird sich ihrer körperlichen Nähe plötzlich noch viel bewusster.

»Dein Bruder ist der beste Kapitän, den ich jemals gesehen habe, und wir werden uns einen fairen Wettkampf mit den anderen liefern«, sagt Oliver und seine Wangen werden auch ganz rot (wahrscheinlich, weil er über Quidditch redet, von Percy erhofft, aber durchaus unwahrscheinlich, dass es an ihm liegt). »Glaub mir, dieses Jahr wird unser Jahr. Es ist das letzte Jahr für Charlie, wir müssen es ja beinahe schon für ihn tun. Damit er nicht gehen muss, ohne sagen zu können: _Das ist eine gute Mannschaft._ «

(Percy kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er Oliver sagen möchte, dass er ihn liebt. So richtig echt mit warmen Gefühlen und süßen Gedanken und dem Wunsch, Oliver nahe zu sein und ihn glücklich zu sehen. So wie jetzt, während er über Quidditch spricht und Percys Hand hält.)

»Ich glaube an euch«, flüsterschreit Percy gegen den Lärm der Masse an und Oliver grinst und antwortet: »Ja, ich weiß, dass Du das tust.«

Sie schweigen und Percy versucht dem Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld zu folgen, aber er ist zu langsam und weiß nicht, ob er einem der schwarzen Bälle, dem roten oder dem goldenen Ball folgen soll, was dazu beiträgt, dass ihn die Bewegungen noch mehr verwirren, als die prinzipiellen Regeln es sowieso schon tun.

»Danke«, sagt Oliver plötzlich, ohne Percy anzusehen, was Percy auch nur weiß, weil er das Spiel aufgegeben hat und stattdessen Oliver beobachtet, während er in Gedanken wiederholt, was sie am Tag zuvor in Geschichte der Zauberei durchgenommen haben.

»Wofür?« Oliver sieht ihn immer noch nicht an, aber sein Griff wird fester und seine Wangen roter (aber das könnte auch nur am Wind liegen, der ihnen ins Gesicht weht).

»Weil Du immer mit mir herkommst, obwohl Du Quidditch nicht magst.« Jetzt sieht Oliver ihn doch an und er sieht so wahrhaftig glücklich aus, dass Percy nicht anders kann, als zu erwidern: »Es ist nicht so. Ich mag Quidditch nicht _nicht_.«

»Du findest es schrecklich«, erwidert Oliver und kommt Percy näher, als ob sie verschwörerisch sein müssten, damit bloß niemand erfährt, dass Percy den Sport nicht ausstehen kann.

»N-nicht alles«, stottert Percy im selben Augenblick, in dem er sieht, dass Olivers Augen sich schließen, und ganz kurz, bevor er selbst seine Augen schließt und seine Lippen sich auf Olivers legen.

(Es ist kein Feuerwerk, das in seinem Magen explodiert, eigentlich ist es gar nichts Besonderes, außer der Tatsache, dass es Oliver ist und Oliver ihn zurückküsst und jetzt das letzte bisschen, das sich nicht perfekt angefühlt hat, auf seinen rechten Platz rückt.)


End file.
